Cremorne, New South Wales
| area = | stategov = North Shore, Willoughby | fedgov = North Sydney, Warringah | near-nw = Cammeray | near-n = | near-ne = Mosman | near-w = Neutral Bay | near-e = Mosman | near-sw = Neutral Bay | near-s = Cremorne Point | near-se = | dist1 = 6 | dir1 = north | location1= Sydney CBD }} Cremorne is a suburb on the lower North Shore of Sydney, New South Wales, Australia 6 kilometres north of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of North Sydney Council. Cremorne Junction is a locality within the suburb. Immediately adjacent to the suburb, to the south, is the small residential suburb of Cremorne Point. Cremorne is situated between Mosman and Neutral Bay. History Cremorne was named after the Cremorne Gardens in London, a popular pleasure ground in England, which derives from Gaelic words meaning 'boundary' and 'chieftain'.http://about.nsw.gov.au/view/suburb/Cremorne/ Commercial area Cremorne is a mainly residential area with its commercial area centred along Military Road, around as Cremorne Junction. Cremorne has a supermarket, a high-rise hotel known as Park Regis Concierge Apartments, a number of restaurants and shops. The Cremorne Town Centre includes the Cremorne Hotel. The commercial zone is smaller than neighbouring Neutral Bay. Small companies lease office space in this area. Cremorne features an historic cinema, the Hayden Orpheum Picture Palace. In an Art Deco style, it features a Wurlitzer pipe-organ that is played at selected film screenings. The cinema was designed by G.N.Kenworthy and constructed in 1935. Its restoration was undertaken in 1987 by its new owner, television personality Mike Walsh.Sydney Architecture, Graham Jahn (Watermark Press) 1997 Demographics As of the 2011 Census, there were 11,048 residents in Cremorne. The most common ancestries in Cremorne were English 26.1%, Australian 18.6% and Irish 9.2%. The most common occupations in Cremorne included Professionals 40.8%, Managers 20.7% and Clerical and Administrative Workers 14.5%. The median weekly household income was $2,122, significantly higher than the national median income of $1,234. There was a high level of public transport use in Cremorne with 35.9% of people travelling to work by public transport, compared to the national average of 10.4%. Schools A co-educational private school, SCECGS Redlands, has its senior campus on Military Road and its junior and middle campus on Murdoch Street. Housing Cremorne is predominantly a residential area, with a wide variety of architectural styles. Federation styles are common. The California Bungalow style is also represented. The most outstanding example is Belvedere, in Cranbrook Avenue. An example of the larger California style, Belvedere was designed by Alexander Stewart Jolly and built in 1919. It has heritage listings at both state and federal levels.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/45State Heritage Website Churches * St Peter's Anglican Church This church in Waters Road was built 1909-10. The architect was Ernest Albert Scott. The parish had existed as an independent entity since 1908.St Peter's Anglican Church Website Transport All transport to and from Cremorne is by road or water. Military Road connects Cremorne to Neutral Bay and the Sydney Harbour Bridge to the West, and to Mosman to the East. Transport between Military Road and Sydney CBD is available via Sydney Buses routes L80, L85, 178, 180 and 244 to 249. Other bus routes on Military Road provide regular services to the business districts in North Sydney and Chatswood and to Sydney's Northern Beaches. The Sydney Ferries Mosman route runs to Cremorne's two wharves, Cremorne Point and Old Cremorne, to Sydney CBD's Circular Quay. Gallery Image:Cremorne Willoughby Bay.JPG|Willoughby Bay Image: Cremorne 3.JPG | Hayden Orpheum Picture Palace Image: Cremorne 1.JPG | General Practice Cremorne Image:(1)St_Peters-1.jpg|St Peter's Anglican Church Image:(1)Cranbrook_Avenue_house.jpg|Home in California Bungalow style, Cranbrook Avenue References Category:Suburbs of Sydney